


on her own.

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, T to be safe, background shuake, brief mentions of worry and anxiety, futaba does something on her very own, futaba teasing ren about goro, set during one of futaba's confidant ranks, usual futaba shenanigans and character growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: She could do this. She would not go back to him, cowering in fear and clinging to him as she used to. Not this time.(Or, Futaba decides to buy a game that she wants on her own, opting to not count on the safety net that is Ren this time)





	on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like the idea of Futaba doing more stuff on her own rather than simply clinging on the protagonist or Sojiro. One step at the time, she learns to become more confident again.

"Positive you can do this?"

Futaba turned on her heels, shooting the worried older teen one of her usual grins, trying to ignore the concern swimming in her eyes. He had no reason to be worried, she got this. Having decided that if she could support to well and freely in battle, Futaba opted to think of this outing as she would think of the Metaverse - something that only she could do, for herself. For Ren and Sojiro to no longer have that worry in their eyes that ate at her trying to be carefree after... everything... 

"Yep, RenRen!" now smirking, the redhead waggled a finger at their leader. "Absolutely! I totally want this new game so... thank you for coming with me but I will buy and go back home to play said game with no problems! Also, I assume Morgana stayed behind? Sojiro said that he would get him some of that fatty tuna he wanted for so long..."

"Hhh.... I knew Ryuji should have never mentioned that nickname around you..." Ren muttered, adjusting his glasses as he fixed her with a stare. "... alright, I beleive in you, Futaba. You can do it. And yes, you know how he gets when it comes to his favorite snacks and meals." 

"Indeed I do!" the hacker giggled, placing a hand over her mouth before nodding. "Right on, you stay here and wait for me to come back, okay? Don't come looking for me even if I start taking a while, otherwise.... otherwise, I will so tell the others that you've been not-so-secretly texting your boyfriend for the past few months!" 

A small blush graced Ren's face as Futaba turned towards the store and began to walk inside, opting to whistle and cheerfully ignore the indignant yet embarassed 'he is not my boyfriend'. She knew that was a lie, anyway, what with the way the other's face lit up whenever he talked about the Detective Prince - even if he did deny it in the end, Futaba knew the truth. And she would so enjoy teasing him and possibly Akechi about it but.... for now... 

... shivering a bit and taking a deep breath, Futaba's dusky purple eyes swept over the fairly large area, promptly locating the game that she was looking for in somewhat distant corner.... it shouldn't take her too long to get there and - clutching at her small bag with flower details on it at her side - the gamer began making her towards that stand, when a guy got in her way, clearly thinking that she was lost or confused. Quickly noticing a nameplate and assuming he was an employee here, Futaba summoned her courage and spoke, only slightly stuttering and trying not to curl in on herself (which the redhead counted as a small victory for today) as she did so.

"I'm f-fine... I know w-what I'm looking for, t-thank you..."

"I see, well then, have a good day, miss!" the guy shot her a smile before leaving to attend to another group of customers, allowing Futaba to keep marching on towards her goal, chanting in her head how she should just view the game as a Shadow - she would analyze as best as she could and offer support... this was no different, there was no reason for it to be _different_... and finally, Futaba had made it, reaching out to grab a copy before she noticed the fairly long line at the cash register... there were about five people before it was her turn. Keeping her bag and the game close, she told herself that it wasn't that much of a wait time and that, like Ren said, she could do this. He and Sojiro believed in her, she would make them proud. But most importantly, she would make **herself** proud.

"Alright, Futaba, here goes..." whispering to herself, the teen moved to stand behind the woman chatting on her phone, intent on waiting patiently on her turn... 

... meanwhile, Ren was outside, leaning against the wall of the store their navigator walked into, trying not to let his concern show too much... like he told her, the black-haired teen truly believed that she could do this. Futaba was confident and determinated about this so... he had nothing to worry about... well, aside from more teasing but... Ren already got used to that. It was just a side of Futaba that they all loved, even Yusuke, despite his dislike of the nicknames she was known to give him. In fact, he was happy she just decided to stick with Ryuji's nickname for him, rather than coming up with one of her own... for now, at least. You never knew with Futaba, after all...

... and speaking of the girl that he was slowly beginning to see as the sister he never had, Ren saw that she exited the store, a proud, happy smirk painting her lips as she gracefully made her way towards him, waving the bag in front of his face in a victorious manner.

"RenRen, I did it! By myself, with no issues!" 

Pride showed itself on his face as he relaxed, reaching out to gently pat her head as he has taken to doing from time to time.

"Yes, you did. Good job, Futaba."

The answering he got in turn made all of the worry worth it. Sojiro would be elated when he heard about this... but, Futaba managed to do this on her own and Ren felt like this was just the beginning for their mischievous navi. A bright, new beginning, indeed...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I love RenRen and couldn't resist having Futaba calling him that (albeit in a more teasing tone than Ryuji does XD)
> 
> And I'm not quite sure of what is Futaba's eye color so I went with some shade of purple, I will correct it if I'm wrong but I also like it so :D


End file.
